disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scary Simians
'The Scary Simians '''is the 14th episode of Season 15. Summary After one of Kwazii's magic spells goes horribly wrong and ends up sending a giant icicle into Captain Hook's ship window, Kwazii makes up a quick lie, telling Hook the "Scary Simians" did it. He convinces Hook into believing it, and soon he and his crew is searching for the Scary Simians. Plot The episode begins at Starlight Beach where Kwazii is practicing his icicle tossing by throwing his icicles at some targets. Kwazii thinks that his icicles aren't big enough to hit the bullseyes, and he makes an even bigger icicle while ignoring Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby's warnings. When Kwazii throws the giant icicle, it flies past the targets and to something else that breaks and cracks at a distance. The three kids, Skully, and Kwazii go to checkout where the icicle has crashed into and they were shocked to see that what goes up must come down, however, and come down it does, smack into the Jolly Roger's ship window. Captain Hook is naturally angry about this, and while Captain Jake wants to tell the truth about what happened, Kwazii is naturally going to attempt to weasel out of any responsibility and possible beating, and he quickly makes up a story about the Scary Simians! Hook at first doesn't believe Kwazii's tale about a gang of delinquents dropped off by a typhoon from the Arctic and raised by monkeys who eat their weight in bananas and coconuts, and throw around giant cold icicles, but Kwazii is able to confuse him into thinking that the simians are running around, and Captain Hook gives chase after invisible monsters. While Kwazii heads away from the Jolly Roger, pleased as punch with his deception, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are still worried about the morality of lying. Truth was, Kwazii was afraid to tell Hook that he was the one who threw the icicle at his window because he still remembered the last time someone broke his window by accident, and then got a punishment for doing that. Captain Jake approaches to Kwazii and assures him that Hook won't punish him if he does tell the truth, and if Hook really does get angry at Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and even Hook's crew will have his back, meaning that they'll defend him from any punishment Captain Hook will throw at Kwazii. With a sigh, Kwazii decides that he should go back to the Jolly Roger to tell Captain Hook that he threw the giant icicle and apologize to him for that. But just as Kwazii and his friends were heading back to the ship, they were soon distracted by Princesses Amber, Hildegard, and Clio, who are dressed in their adventure gowns and tiaras. Kwazii initially mocks them, which had Captain Jake annoyed by his mocking and elbows him on the ribs, but he begins to sweat when they reveal their true purpose: hunting for the Scary Simians. As soon as they leave, Cubby warns Kwazii that his deception will soon be discovered, but Kwazii denies this in favor of another scheme. The kids and Captain Hook and his crew are scanning Banana Grove while Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully sit a few yards away behind a few banana trees. Before Captain Jake could finish telling Kwazii that he should just tell Hook the truth, Kwazii comes up with an idea; Scary Simians make loud scary and funny noises! Captain Jake sighs heavily while Izzy, Cubby, and Skully all rolled their eyes at that idea. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, Amber, Hildegard, and Clio move away from the site, scared, and go to check someplace else. As soon as they're gone, Kwazii tries to think up a new idea as to how they can fortify the myth of the Simians when a faceprint left by Cubby, who tripped, inspires him. Kwazii takes off his boots, and uses his growth power to makes him giant sized, allowing Kwazii to create giant footprints that lead to a dark, smelly cave that no one has ever seen before. The search leads the kids and Captain Hook and his crew here, however, and it seems that they will catch Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully in the middle of decorating the cave. Captain Jake thinks fast, though, and covers his friends in the paint they're using to make cave paintings so that they can pretend to be paintings as well. While the three princesses and Captain Hook and his crew move past these paintings, Clio trips over a paint can. Hildegard notices this, and gets the bright idea to check the paint. Just as she suspected, it is wet, and Hildegard realizes that the Simians might not be real after all. After Hildegard and Clio left to join their group, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Kwazii opened their eyes and Captain Jake tells Kwazii that Hildegard has figured out that the Scary Simians aren't really real. Then he asks Kwazii what they were gonna do as Kwazii comes up with an idea and grins mischievously. The pirates manage to get ahead of Captain Hook, his crew, and the three princesses and to the exit of the cave. They cover themselves in mud and decide to act scary. Kwazii super sees and hears Captain Hook coming and he calls to his friends to get ready when he and the others arrive at the end. When the pirates and the princesses exited the cave, they are greeted with five psychotic monsters, and react accordingly, with everyone but Hildagard running for their lives. She decides to soak them as she splashed Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, except Kwazii who escaped, with a bucket of water she found. After the pirates got soaked and were cleaned from the muck, Captain Hook got angry and marched up to Captain Jake and his crew. Kwazii needed to do something, and fast! Just before Hook could get to the little pirates, Kwazii jumped in front to protect them and finally, admits that he broke Captain Hook’s window, not them. What Kwazii said made Captain Hook more mad, but Kwazii stood brave on his spot just as he took a deep breath a spoke more before Captain Hook could shout something at him as he (Kwazii) promises to him that he’ll repair his (Captain Hook) window with his repairing magic power. Captain Hook was silent and glaring down at Kwazii for a moment, but after a few minutes of silence, he decides that the pirate cat should fix his window. Later, Kwazii is seen fixing the Jolly Roger’s broken window until it was all shiny and brand new again. Then, Kwazii turned to Captain Hook who was looking down at the ground with his arms crossed and he just heard him grumble, “Thank you, Kwazii Cat.” Kwazii smiled in relief after that was all taken care of. After the broken window problem was done, Kwazii was back to practicing his icicle tossing. Everything was okay now that he had told Hook the truth and best of all, he didn’t get punished for his mistake and his friends were safe. But he sure hoped that it wouldn’t happen again just as Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully Cake by to say how proud they were of Kwazii standing up for them and finally telling the truth even though he was scared at first. Kwazii thanks them and promises that he’ll tell the truth from now on as he threw another icicle over his shoulder, only to have missed the target again, and then, accidentally breaking the Jolly Roger’s window again. From the distance, they could hear Captain Hook shouting angrily, “ARRGH! KWAZII!” as Kwazii nervously laughs and meekly says, “Oops.”, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Growing Power * Icicle Toss * Guiding Light * Mother Nature's Touch * Stretchy Power * Aqua Wings * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Repairing Power Characters * Trivia * The scenes of this episode is similar to ''Ed-Aggregate from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, although there are some differences. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Captain Hook images Category:Villain images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 15 episodes Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons